


Hall H

by elenatria



Series: Hiddlesworth [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2017, Comic-Con, Hiddlesworth, Infinity War, M/M, SDCC, Secret Relationship, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: The cast of Infinity War makes an appearance at Hall H in summer 2017. Tom hasn't showed up yet and Chris is anxious to see him.





	Hall H

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2013 all over again.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

 

                                                                      

“Dirty” Josh, the big baddie, was the first to appear in his big plastic golden gauntlet, followed by the rest of the cast as Kevin Feige introduced them one after the other. Everyone was there, on that stage. Cevans was there, RDJ was there, Scarlett was there, Renni, Betts, Lizzie Liz, Mark, Sexy Seabass, Monkeyboy, the Big Ben, everyone. Kip the Aussie was there too, clapping and smiling at his colleagues in his baby blue shirt, standing between “Dirty” and Chad. He was towering over everyone except Paul Betts who was as tall as him, standing out in his flashy white costume and brown shades. The crowd was cheering, screaming. People were hot and sweaty but they hardly noticed that any longer, the atmosphere was electrified. All eyes were fixed on the actors and the producer and the huge screen behind them that was about to present the Infinity War trailer for the first time. All of a sudden it wasn’t 2017 anymore, it was summer of 2013 again in the vast Hall H of Comic-Con, and everyone who was everyone was there. Except one.

“Where’s Tom?” Chris bent over Chad. “I thought he’d be here, we talked.”

“Do you think he’s pulling a Hall H 2013 on us again?” Chad replied. “I wish I was there, he practically chewed up the stage that day. I’m… _scared_.”

“C’mon he’s done it before, this is getting old,” Chris winced with disapproval.

“Is it…?” Big Ben, who had overheard them, was already eyeing the edge of the stage where the curtain was making way for a familiar face to appear. “Good old Hiddlebum is never too shy when someone offers him a spotlight and a stage - oh there he is, there he is.”

“Oh fuck…” Chris exhaled and rolled his eyes when he saw the clothes Tom was in. “There he goes again.”

Indeed there he was in his leather Asgardian attire, black wig, green cape and everything.

“Thank god he didn’t bring the helmet too, eh?” Chris whispered to Benedict as they kept clapping.

“I’m sure he’ll pull it out of his ass any minute now,” Ben remarked through his teeth with a tiny smirk.

Chris coughed discreetly and put his fist in front of his mouth remembering with no small amount of mischievous delight that he was the one Tom had to pull out of his rear the previous night.

Tom greeted everyone as he walked towards Kevin to give him a warm hug and take the microphone, his glorious Loki cape waving behind him. He turned to the crowd, took a step forward and bared his teeth in a majestic smile. The Tom smile.

What a diva he was in his new Ragnarok costume, Chris thought, and surely Tom later that day would assure him it was Kevin’s idea blah blah blah. But no, this was 100% Tom, loving his audience, and being loved back. If Chris could feel jealousy at all that would be the one moment in his life, when Tom belonged to everyone in that room but him.

“Hello, beautiful people of Comic-Con,” Tom said in his distinct British accent and the audience cheered in ecstasy. “On behalf of everyone working for this great event of a movie I welcome you this evening to the Infinity War panel but… But first there’s one little thing I would like to ask of you.”

People stopped talking at once, like that time four years ago when he just… put his finger on his delicate lips and every single person in that room of 6000 souls went silent. It was magic and only Tom could pull off a trick like that.

 _My Tom_ , Chris thought, and waited for his request.

“Kneel,” Tom said and raised his arms in a majestic gesture.

“Oh _come_ on!” Renni barked and burst into laughter.

“Well he didn’t do it last time, did he?” RDJ yelled above the thundering noise of clapping, laughter and cheering. “He came back to finish us all, the little shit.”

“LANGUAGE!” Cevans roared at him, laughing and clapping at Tom.

Robert turned to the “lord of thunder” squinting his eyes incredulously. “Did he just say that?”

Cevans leaned over RDJ. _“Did I just say that?”_ he mocked mimicking his voice and flashed a smile.

“Sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of Tom’s awesomeness!” Robert teased loudly pointing at his ear.

There was not a single person in that room of thousands that didn’t abide by Tom’s request. A sea of faces moved like a receding tidal wave and bent the knee. Some of them even bent both knees. They were all quite a sight to watch. Those willing kneeling multitudes ready to dance at a snap of Tom’s fingers.

“I’m not gonna kneel, are you gonna kneel?” Robert told the “oldest avenger” but Cevans laughed instead. “Do you think he wants us to kneel?”

Tom wasn’t listening. He was swept away by the moment just like he was in 2013. Only this time it was different. It was bigger. It was better. His friends and colleagues were sharing the stage with him, applauding him, laughing with him. It was _so_ much better now, and for one more reason: Chris was there to admire him up close. His Chris. His _Kip_.

But he wasn’t so certain, everyone was busy posing for the cameras and facing the audience. He just had to turn and make sure.

Every single one of his co-workers was clapping or laughing or both, standing next to each other, smiling at the cameras, smiling at him.

All but one.

Chris had taken one step ahead and was kneeling. Kneeling and smiling. Kneeling and smiling and looking at him in utter adoration.

_How could he ever doubt._

Mark was taking pictures as always and Chris just sat there, bending the knee, clapping, his blue eyes fixed on Tom’s face. He was radiant.

Tom’s heart stopped.

He couldn’t hear the roar coming from the vast room anymore, he couldn’t see anyone around him but Chris on one knee, worshipping him, ever ready to bow to his whims with a willing heart.

Chris winked at him, like he always did when they were in public, and no words were needed when he did that. Because when Chris looked at him like that it meant only one thing.

_You’re mine._


End file.
